Samolot
by kamaitacchi
Summary: Aomine, jak przystało na debila, prowokuje kłótnię w przeddzień długiego lotu Kise, nie pomyślał też, żeby przeprosić czy się pożegnać. Usłyszawszy jednak popołudniowe wiadomości długo nie potrafi się nawet ruszyć. Bo czasem nawet najlepszy pilot nic nie może zrobić, gdy zawiedzie maszyna.


Aomine rozsiadł się na kanapie w samych powyciąganych dresowych spodniach, jedną ręką wycierając ręcznikiem mokre włosy, drugą przełączając kanały w telewizorze. Jakieś 15 minut temu wrócił z mini meczu z Kagamim, ale nawet wybieganie się w ten upalny dzień nie uspokoiło go. Nienawidził się kłócić z Kise, szczególnie kiedy ten miał lot, jeszcze tak daleki. Był debilem, ale przecież Ryouta rzadko się na niego złościł tak bardzo, no cóż, może naprawdę przesadził. Westchnął głośno i skupił się na telewizji. Na co drugim kanale przypominali o wiadomościach, zerknął na zegarek, rzeczywiście, było za pięć piętnasta. Stwierdził jednak, że nie ma co patrzeć na durne informacje, zupełnie nie przydatne mu w życiu, a na sportówce leciał akurat wczorajszy mecz NBA, czyli coś, co pozwoli mu się oderwać od rzeczywistości. Niestety, nie było mu to dane, z kolejnym głośnym westchnięciem odebrał przychodzące połączenie.

- Co chcesz, Momoi? - burknął do telefonu, nie odrywając oczu od telewizora.

- Może milej Dai-chan? Wpadłam na Kagamiego jakiś czas temu, coś ty znowu zrobił? - ofuknęła go dziewczyna.

- Świetnie, Bakagami się wygadał? Chociaż w sumie nie mówiłem, żeby nie mówił, eh. No nic takiego niby się nie stało, pokłóciłem się z Kise, a dzisiaj miał lot do Nowego Jorku i nawet mnie nie obudził żeby się pożegnać. Tak tak, wiem - dodał szybko, słysząc już, że Satsuki chce coś powiedzieć. - To ja powinienem się sam obudzić i go pożegnać, a najlepiej nawet odwieźć. Ale jestem debilem i stwierdziłem, że nie chce mi się wstawać o 3 rano.

- Tak. Jesteś debilem. To o której był wylot, skoro tak wcześnie Ki-chan musiał wyjść?

- Jakoś przed 5 chyba, coś takiego. Nie pamiętam dokładnie. Ale miał trwać jakoś 16 godzin, to się nie dziw.

- Dobra, więc?

- Co więc? - spytał Aomine, mimo że wiedział dokładnie, o co dziewczyna pyta.

- Co zjebałeś.

- Cóż... Robiłem mu trochę wyrzuty o ten dzisiejszy lot, bo cholera no, nic mi o nim nie powiedział wcześniej, a ja już się tak nastawiałem na kilka miłych dni, bo dostałem wolne od szefa. Może to dziwne, ale ja też mam swoje potrzeby, tak? No i właśnie tak się przez ten lot wkurzyłem, że zacząłem robić to co zwykle - przerwał na chwilę, przełknął głośno ślinę po czym kontynuował. - Bo jest taka jedna stewardessa, która zawsze z nim lata, spoko babeczka, śliczna, zgrabna, a cycki to ma takie, że ty masz przy niej małe. No i strasznie się lubią, ona z Kise, no i zacząłem mu to wypominać, że może to dlatego tak często lata na te dalekie trasy, żeby latać z nią, i że skąd mogę wiedzieć co oni tam robią w hotelach później, jak to wygląda, że może razem coś tego, a on mi wtedy odszczeknął, że życie wcale nie wygląda tak, jak ja je widzę, że to, że ona jest ładna nie znaczy, że służy do tego, żeby ją przelecieć, ale on najwyraźniej tylko jest mi po to, a ja, nie mam pojęcia czemu powiedziałem mu wtedy, że w sumie to ostatnio nawet się do tego nie nadaje, bo go nigdy nie ma. - zakończył Aomine. Czekał na reakcję Satsuki, jednak po drugiej stronie słyszał ciszę. - Ehm, Momoi?

- Nie wierzę - wycedziła. - Próbowałam właśnie zrozumieć jak można być takim nieczułym kutasem, ale nie udało mi się, a potem chciałam znaleźć chociaż jedną dobrą cechę w tobie, przez którą Ki-chan z tobą w ogóle jest, ale wiesz co? Też jej nie znalazłam.

- Wiem wiem, nie musisz mi tego mówić. Też nie wiem, czemu on mnie jeszcze nie zostawił - mruknął Daiki.

- Ale cholera, to naprawdę było już... Nawet nie wiem jak to określić, po prostu obrzydliwe no. Jak mogłeś mu powiedzieć coś takiego, jemu, który tyle robi dla ciebie, który tak dużo...

- Czekaj sekundę - przerwał jej Aomine. - Kagami dzwoni, dodam go tu żeby sprawdzić co chce i już wracamy do twojego słusznego besztania mnie - oznajmił, po czym dodał przyjaciela do rozmowy. - Co jest, Kagami?

- Gadałeś z Kise? - prawie krzyknął do telefonu czerwonowłosy.

- No cóż, myślałem, że przez 3 godziny trucia z mojej strony zrozumiałeś, że się pokłó...

- Włączaj wiadomości, już! - warknął na niego Taiga.

- Co się stało, Kagamin? - spytała Satsuki, jednak ten ją zignorował.

- Włączyłeś? - spytał.

- Tak, włączyłem, właśnie się zaczyna, ale nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi - odparł, skupiając się jednak posłusznie na programie. Już pierwsze słowa sprawiły, że zamarł, a pilot wyleciał mu z ręki.

_"Napłynęły do nas nowe, niestety złe wiadomości, dotyczące samolotu linii SCVVX lecącego z Tokio do Nowego Jorku. Przypominamy, samolot wystartował na kilka minut przed godziną piątą rano, a około godziny 13:20 zniknął z radarów i od tej pory nie otrzymano od niego żadnych komunikatów. Kilka minut temu okazało się, że zawiodła maszyneria w centrum lotów. Przeskanowano jeszcze raz wszystkie posiadane dane z przelotu i okazało się, że w okolicach tej godziny, samolot znajdował się nad oceanem, a warunki atmosferyczne uległy znacznemu pogorszeniu się, na takie, które nie pozwalają na dalszy lot, prawdopodobnie była to ogromna komórka burzowa. Otrzymano również komunikat SOS nadany o godzinie 13:09 przez ten właśnie samolot. Mimo, że sytuacja wygląda niekolorowo, nie możemy jednak tracić nadziei. W tym momencie służby ratownicze, statki i helikoptery już zmierzają do miejsca domniemanej katastrofy, a my tymczasem łączymy się z koordynatorem lotów, blisko powiązanym z liniami SCVVX. Witam, czy słyszymy się? ... Witam, owszem, słyszymy się dobrze. ... Proszę nam zatem powiedzieć, co się tak właściwie stało? ... Cóż, wiele nie wiemy, jednak to co udało się ustalić to to, że najprawdopodobniej zawiodła maszyna, nie tylko u nas, ale też sam samolot. Pilot główny, mimo młodego wieku jest bardzo doświadczony i opanowany, zawsze świetnie radził sobie w każdego rodzaju warunkach. Dlatego jeśli miałby dane o pobliskiej burzy z pewnością zboczyłby z kursu aby ją ominąć, a potem wróciłby na trasę. Teoretycznie jest możliwość, że właśnie tak postąpiono, jednak nie udało się wrócić z powrotem na trasę, jednak po pierwsze, w przypadku tak doświadczonego pilota to by było wręcz trudne do wykonania, aby tak zboczyć z trasy żeby zniknąć z radarów, a po drugie, nie wysłano by wtedy sygnału SOS. Każdy z nas wie, że jeśli takowy sygnał jest wysyłany, to zdecydowanie coś się dzieje. Teraz pozostaje nam czekać na dalsze informacje z centrali i od służb ratowniczych, ale przede wszystkim chyba na relację z helikopterów. ... Proszę jeszcze na koniec powiedzieć, czy jest szansa, że samolot nie rozbił się? ... Cóż, taka szansa istnieje, ale jest bardzo mała, zważywszy na okoliczności. ... Dziękujemy bardzo, do tematu powrócimy jeszcze za kilka chwil, tymczasem przechodzimy do kolejnego tematu. Ostatnie obrady..."_

Aomine wyłączył telewizor. Nie był nawet spanikowany, był taki choćby pusty, choćby cała siła z niego uleciała. Nie docierało do niego jeszcze to, co właśnie usłyszał. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wciąż trzyma przy uchu komórkę, dopóki Kagami nie przerwał ciszy.

- Będę u ciebie za piętnaście minut - rzucił, po czym się rozłączył.

- Ja tak samo, Dai-chan - powiedziała drżącym głosem Satsuki i zakończyła rozmowę. Aomine położył telefon obok siebie na kanapie, spojrzał na zdjęcie na ścianie, na którym roześmiany Kise ciągnął go za rękaw bluzy, a on, udający nadąsanego, jednak z uśmiechem na ustach szedł posłusznie za nim, wrócił wzrokiem do czarnego ekranu telewizora i stracił poczucie czasu.

Po niecałych dwudziestu minutach pojawili się u niego zarówno Kagami jak i Momoi, oboje bladzi i przerażeni. A on po prostu siedział, nie mając siły na nic. W dalszym ciągu wpatrywał się w ten sam punkt, nie zmieniwszy ani trochę pozycji. Cały czas słyszał w głowie te okropne ostatnie słowa speca od lotów. Nie mógł tego zrozumieć, jak to jest możliwe, że samolot Kise miałby się robić? Przecież Kise zawsze, gdy wylatywał, to wracał do niego, mimo braku powodów, zawsze do niego wracał. Kilka razy przemknęło mu przez myśl. że mógłby go już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć, jednak wizja ta była tak nierealistyczna, że od razu ją odrzucał. Kise zawsze był, nie ma rzeczywistości bez niego. Kise zawsze jest i zawsze będzie. Nawet jeśli by go zostawił, to będzie gdzieś z kimś innym, szczęśliwy.

Momoi uparła się, żeby zostawić włączony telewizor na kanale informacyjnym, jednak żadne nowe wiadomości nie nadchodziły, ani po pół godzinie, ani po godzinie, ani po dwóch. Gdyby ktoś się spytał Aomine co robił przez ten czas, nie byłby w stanie odpowiedź. Czuł się jak gdyby był gdzieś zawieszony w przestrzeni, nie ruszał się, po prostu siedział. Niby słuchał rozmowy Momoi z Kagamim, niby wiedział, że coś do niego mówią, ale nie mógł odpowiedzieć.

O 17 w wiadomościach pokazano relację z lotniska, ogromny tłum ludzi, rodziny i przyjaciele pasażerów, wszyscy tam byli, oczekując w napięciu na jakikolwiek sygnał. Niektórzy podchodzili do tego spokojnie, niektórzy panikowali, szlochali, inni jeszcze zdawali się być nie do końca świadomi sytuacji. Satsuki wysunęła nieśmiało propozycję, że też może powinni tam pojechać, Kagami przytaknął, aprobując pomysł, Aomine natomiast po prostu podążył za nimi. Siedząc w samochodzie przyglądał się miastu, które żyło tak jak zawsze, niewzruszone na to, co się stało, bo nie dotyczyło to jego. Ludzie wracali z pracy, robili zakupy, rozmawiali ze sobą na chodnikach; ulice były zakorkowane, na szczęście nie tak jak zazwyczaj. Dotarli na lotnisko w niecałą godzinę, mając cały czas włączone radio, jednak żadne nowe informacje nie napływały.

Gdy weszli na ogromną halę przepełnioną przerażeniem, paniką i strachem do Aomine zaczęło docierać, że to mu się nie wydaje. Nie był to zły sen, nie był to żart, była to okrutna prawda. Dookoła słychać było głośny gwar i szlochanie, cały ten tłum stał przed ogromnym ekranem informacyjnym. W pewnym momencie niedaleko nich, po lewej stronie zrobiło się małe zamieszanie, jakaś kobieta zemdlała, a chwilę później zasłabł jakiś starszy pan. Cała ta sytuacja była tak absurdalna, że przez moment Aomine pomyślał, że to trochę jakby występowali w filmie. Ta myśl, mimo że wiedział, że jest nieprawdziwa pozwoliła mu się trochę uspokoić. Momoi z Kagamim cały czas pytali się go jak się czuje, on jednak wciąż nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Po kilkunastu minutach podeszła do nich młoda kobieta mówiąc, że jej rodzice lecieli tym lotem i pytając, czy ktoś z ich przyjaciół lub rodziny był na pokładzie. Odpowiedział Kagami, że owszem, ale nie do końca, bo nie był on pasażerem, lecz głównym pilotem. Z początku wydawało się, że kobieta zacznie ich wyzywać, ale ona tylko zbladła i zaczęła się o niego wypytywać. Taiga i Momoi zaczęli uspokajać kobietę, i przy okazji mały tłumek wokół nich, który zebrał się usłyszawszy, że znają pilota, mówiąc, że jest on odpowiedzialny, doświadczony i zdecydowany, i gdyby była możliwość na ratunek to na pewno by to wykorzystał. Część z ludzi zdawała się być chwilowo nieco uspokojona, większość jednak po prostu zakodowała tę informację, wracając na swoje miejsca albo skupiając się z powrotem na ekranie.

Dochodziła dwudziesta, tłum na lotnisku nie zmalał, chyba nawet się trochę powiększył, Momoi próbowała wmusić w Aomine trochę kanapki albo chociaż łyk kawy, ten jednak odmawiał, czując, że zwróciłby każdy kęs. Kagami chodził nerwowo tam i z powrotem, rozglądając się dookoła, co chwila zerkając na ekran. Napięcie rosło coraz bardziej, ludzie jeden po drugim zaczęli tracić nadzieję.

Nagle, jeden dźwięk sprawił, że cała hala zamilkła. Na ekranie zniknęły dotychczasowe informacje a pojawiła się nowa, rozległ się też głos spikera, Aomine zmusił się do skupienia na wypowiadanych słowach, wpatrując się tępo w ekran. Dwudziesta czterdzieści siedem będzie zdecydowanie godziną, którą zapamięta do końca życia.

_"Odnaleziono samolot linii SCVVX który zniknął dzisiaj o godzinie 13:20 z radarów. Wylądował awaryjnie na jednej z wysepek na oceanie, powtarzam, wylądował awaryjnie na jednej z wysepek. Wszyscy pasażerowie i załoga są zdrowi i bezpieczni i w tym momencie już są partiami transportowani do Tokyo, począwszy od małych dzieci z matkami kończąc na załodze. Wszyscy jednak powinni dotrzeć na lotnisko w mniej więcej tym samym czasie. Prosimy o cierpliwość, gdyż droga jest długa. Wszyscy jednak są zdrowi i bezpieczni"._

Gdy głos zamilkł, Aomine ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaczął płakać.

Nie wiedział ile czasu spędzili na tym lotnisku, wiedział, że jest późno w nocy, albo może raczej już nad ranem, może już rano. Stracił poczucie czasu. Chwilę po ogłoszeniu dobrych wiadomości poczuł, jak Momoi się na niego rzuca, Kagami go ściska, słyszał gdzieś po bokach krzyki radości, łzy szczęścia, czuł tą niesamowitą ulgę, którą poczuli wszyscy obecni. Nie zauważył nawet do końca, że sam zaczął płakać, tak dawno tego już nie robił, że niemal zapomniał jak to jest. Nie obchodziło go to jednak, na chwilę obecną wiedział jedynie tyle, że jest najszczęśliwszą osobą na ziemi.

Kiedy w końcu dotarła informacja o przylocie pasażerów wszyscy rzucili się do bramek, potrojona ilość ochrony miała problem poradzić sobie z tłumem. Próbowali jakoś posegregować obecnych, ustawiając ich w kolejności w jakiej mieli pojawiać się uratowani. Aomine stanął z przyjaciółmi na końcu, wiedząc, że Kise i tak wejdzie ostatni. Był niczym kapitan na statku, ostatni schodził z pokładu, ostatni się ratował. Wraz z pojawianiem się kolejnych pasażerów na hali robiło się coraz głośniej, krzyki, nawoływania, płacz, rozmowy stawały się coraz głośniejsze, dobiegały z zewsząd. Aomine nie mógł już wytrzymać, wiedział, że Kise jest bezpieczny, jest już tutaj, musiał go jednak zobaczyć, dotknąć, teraz, tutaj, żeby się utwierdzić, że naprawdę nic mu nie jest. W końcu dojrzał blondyna, który zmęczonym krokiem przechodził przez bramki. Rzucił się w jego stronę biegiem, potrącając ludzi po drodze, aż w końcu zamknął go w silnym uścisku. Kise, zaskoczony, lekko się zatoczył, po chwili jednak zorientował się, że to Aomine i się w niego wtulił.

- Przepraszam - usłyszał po chwili. Odsunął się od niego nieco, zdziwiony.

- Przepraszasz? Za co, Daikicchi?

- Za wszystko, przepraszam Ryouta, za bycie takim debilnym cwelem, za te wszystkie razy, kiedy cię skrzywdziłem, podniosłem na ciebie głos, obraziłem cię, nie postąpiłem tak jak chciałeś, za to, że dzisiaj nawet się z tobą nie pożegnałem, za wszystko przepraszam, przepraszam cię tak bardzo... - mamrotał, czując ponownie łzy spływające mu po twarzy.

- Daikicchi, płaczesz? - spytał Kise, uśmiechając się niepewnie.

- Nie rozumiesz, Ryouta, przez te wszystkie godziny z każdej prawie strony słyszałem, że nie żyjesz, że mnie zostawiłeś, że jesteś teraz gdzieś na dnie jebanego oceanu, że już cię nigdy więcej nie zobaczę, że straciłem mój sens życia - mówiąc to, odsunął się lekko, chwytając twarz blondyna w dłonie. - Bo ty jesteś nim, wiesz o tym, mam nadzieję? Kocham cię tak bardzo, że nawet sobie tego nie wyobrażasz, bez ciebie nie byłbym w stanie w ogóle żyć - zakończył cicho, patrząc mu w oczy, do których też zaczęły już napływać łzy.

- Też cię kocham, Daikicchi - uśmiechnął się do niego Kise. - Nawet nie wiesz jak się bałem, że już nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczę. Przecież nie poradziłbyś sobie beze mnie - roześmiał się cicho.

- To prawda - odpowiedział Aomine, uśmiechając się słabo. - Zginąłbym bez ciebie. A teraz wracamy do domu - dodał. - Poza tym myślę, że Momoi i Taiga też by chcieli cię uściskać.

- Są tutaj? - spytał zdziwiony Kise, rozglądając się. Po chwili sam się o tym przekonał, gdy rzuciła się na niego Momoi, chwytając w objęcia. Pytała się co chwila jak się czuje i czy wszystko w porządku, trajkotając jak katarynka, w końcu Kagami z uśmiechem odsunął ją od niego i sam uściskał blondyna.

Usłyszawszy informację, że wszyscy proszeni są o rozejście się do domów i zgłoszenie się tu ponownie jutro bądź w najbliższych dniach cała czwórka ruszyła w stronę parkingu. Kagami zaklął siarczyście, widząc sznur aut ciągnący się przez cały parking i drogę dojazdową, aż do głównej ulicy. Aomine uśmiechnął się na to. Przyciągnął Ryoutę bliżej do siebie i splótł swoją dłoń z jego. Teraz już nigdzie im się nie śpieszy, dostali od losu drugą szansę, którą będą musieli jak najlepiej wykorzystać.


End file.
